Sylvia McFly
Sylvia McFly Back to the Future novelization, p91 née MiskinBack to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME, a.k.a. Trixie Trotter, was the mother of George McFly. She lived on Sycamore Street with George and her husband Arthur. Her grandson, Marty McFly, elected against going into George's house in 1955 because he worried about upsetting her. "Granny had been very close to him, and he felt this closeness would betray him. Somehow, even though Marty had not yet been born, he felt she would sense who he was and be terribly frightened by it."Back to the Future novelization, p96 Later, on a mission to August 1931, Marty and Emmett Brown attempted to get Arthur together with Sylvia, though they were unclear as to who she was then.Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen! In 1876, there is a picture of a woman named Delores Miskin in Beauregard Tannen's Saloon. Her relation (if any) to Sylvia is unspecified. Presumably, she is Sylvia's great grandmother. As Trixie Trotter Marty unknowingly met her as Trixie Trotter, a lounge singer in 1931 that was the girlfriend of Kid Tannen. She sang in his speakeasy El Kid, in the basement of the Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen. While she was subservient to Kid, she planned to reveal information on him that he was committed felony tax evasion, an offense that would surely put him behind bars for some time. On August 25, she encountered a young man claiming to be of J.J. Valenti's Sacramento Mob. The man, whom was really Marty McFly in disguise, convinced her to meet with Officer Danny Parker, pending his sobriety at El Kid's bar, and present the information to him. Upon turning in Kid, Parker and his men fought and arrested Tannen, and Trixie was able to meet up with a man who tutored her in accounting earlier, Arthur McFly. On October 12, she welcomed visitors of the science expo in the role of Techne. Due to Marty's interference, it is discovered that she is a Canadian citizen, leaving Artie no choice as to fire her.Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions However, he took her to Reno that night to marry her, making her a US citizen, so he can give her the job again. Artie's father William McFly was enraged when he heard his son married overnight, but instantly liked Trixie when he met her. In the original timeline, these events would have taken place eventually as well, albeit later, except the marriage, which was preponed 5 years. Behind the scenes George McFly's mother is not seen, or referred to, in the film trilogy. In an earlier draft of the film, Marty's conversation with George at Lou's Cafe is not immediately interrupted by Goldie Wilson, and Marty says, "Your birthday's August 18, and your mother's name is Sylvia?". The dialogue, which might have been used when the scene was filmed before Michael J. Fox was signed, is repeated in the novelization. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' novelization *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown'' (Photograph) **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME'' References McFly, Sylvia McFly, Sylvia